


Воспитанница

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: Санса Старк должна была стать его искуплением перед Кэт Талли, а превратилась в его головную боль.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: первая половина XX века.  
> Перед прочтением рекомендую прослушать замечательную песню Александра О'Шеннона – "Воспитанница", по мотивом которой и писался драббл)
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-37773138_42941 - арт-подборка по "Воспитаннице"

 ***

 

У него перед глазами ежемесячный отчет управляющего, но мысли не желают приходить в такой же стройный порядок. И виной тому не выпитый виски, а напряженное сопение за дверью, обладательница которого так и не научилась прятаться.

— Санса?

В ответ он получает тихий скрип половиц, словно кто-то в неловко оступился и замер.

— Я отдаю должное, что ты вняла моему прошлому совету. — Взгляд мужчины не отрывается от бумаг. — Очевидно, сейчас ты подсматриваешь, уже опираясь на стену, а не дверь, но я тебя все равно вычислил. Если явишься передо мной в течение трех секунд, я скажу почему. Три, два…

Рыжеволосая леди не заставляет себя долго ждать. Её щеки покраснели, но глаза смотрят нагло, а в тоне не слышно раскаяния.

— И какая же теперь ошибка?

— Твою тень, милая, видно в щель над порогом. Если уж решила поиграть в шпиона, погаси свет в коридоре.

— Спасибо, учту, — теперь она даже не извиняется, а задорный блеск глаз опять прожигает его насквозь.

 

***

  
Она живет с ним достаточно долго, чтобы светское общество считало её племянницей Мизинца, Алейной Стоун, но не достаточно, чтобы им самым забыть правду. Их родство такая же фикция, как и его титул лорда, прилагавшийся к выкупленным руинам Харренхолла. Но легче было достать для Сансы новые документы, чем вернуть в приют, в сети которых уже исчезли её младшие братья и сестра.

Сначала, она походила на испуганного зверька, не желающего выходить из спальни, зажигать свет и причесываться. Волчонок, угрюмо молчащий днем, и тихо скулящий в темноте ночи. Со временем, юная леди обвыклась, осмелела, и теперь напоминает фарфоровую куколку, внутри которой живет хитрая лисица, играющая на его нервах.

Петир не устает повторять ей, ~~и себе,~~ что она еще дитя, взятое им на воспитание из любви к её покойной матери. Санса пропускает это мимо ушей, и напоминает, что давно не ребенок, и скоро ей минет семнадцать. Но Петир не считает, что три месяца это «скоро». В последнее время, она полюбила болтать, что и её совершеннолетие не за горами, однако об этом, он и вовсе не намерен рассуждать. Потому что, он не знает, что его гнетет сильнее: если она уедет учиться в Лондон или если решит остаться? Санса Старк должна была стать его искуплением перед Кэт Талли, а превратилась в его головную боль.

***

  
— Зачем ты с ней?

— С Роз?

— А есть кто-то еще? — Санса сердито смотрит вслед машине, выезжающей за ворота особняка.

Петир пожимает плечами.

— Так сложилось.

— Ты её любишь?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Тогда почему?

— Люди сходятся не только по любви. Мы с Роз сто лет друг друга знаем, она работала в моем первом кабаре и мужа нашла себе там же. Варис полезен мне в бизнесе, а Роз... полезна в другом. Хотя теперь, она вряд ли захочет приехать.

Санса фыркает и уходит с балкона с видом оскорбленной невинности, не забыв хлопнуть дверью. Словно это не она обманула его, сказав, что заночует у Маргери, а после прошмыгнула через черный ход, и сорвала ему свидание, устроив скандал.

_— Почему ты ей всё позволяешь?! — От злости у Роз дрожат руки, и она никак не может застегнуть юбку._   
_Если бы он только сам знал ответ. Точнее, если бы найденный ответ его устраивал, а не бередил душу и сеял хаос в подсознании. Но, Роз будет последней, перед кем он решит исповедаться._   
_— Она моя племянница, и у неё трудный период._   
_— Да она просто разбалованная девка! Ты не обязан возиться с ней, сдай её в закрытый пансион или интернат!_   
_— Я никогда этого не сделаю, Роз. — Бейлиш преодолевает её сопротивление и разворачивает к себе, помогая одеться. — Алейна домашний ребенок, ей будет тяжело жить вдали от семьи. А я её единственная семья._   
_— Ты не семья, Петир, ты тюфяк!_   
_Если она решила задеть его, то выбрала не те слова._   
_— Может быть. Но если я променяю такую, как она, на такую, как ты, я буду идиотом._   
_А вот он попал в цель. И что-то ему подсказывает, это следовало сделать уже давно._

 

***

  
Зима еще не близко, но вечера становятся длиннее и холоднее. Лорд Бейлиш все чаще усаживается работать не в кабинете, а перед камином в гостиной, согреваясь теплом огня и неразбавленным виски.

В один из дней, дополняя расходную смету, он не сразу замечает, как быстро стемнело и что работает он почти в темноте. Переложив папку на колени, Петир наполняет бокал, лениво следя за игрой огня, бросающего замысловатые тени и окрашивающего его виски в цвет золотистой меди. Языки пламени пляшут свой дикий танец, вызывая в нем странный трепет и неосознанные ассоциации с девичьими локонами, такого же цвета. Когда она кружится, они окутывают ее алым сиянием…

Мизинец зачарованно смотрит в камин, на миг, поддавшись видению, но сладкую нить мечтаний прерывает нарастающий топот и луч коридорного света, проникающий через приоткрытую дверь.

— Петир, ты спишь?

Глупый вопрос, но и он сам поступает как ребенок, когда решает нарочно притвориться задремавшим. Ему слишком хорошо сидится в полумраке гостиной, а Санса наверняка захочет вытащить его из уютного кресла ради очередных пустяков.

Лорд Бейлиш молчит и прикрывает глаза, но его воспитанница не уходит. Наоборот, она мягко ступает, не слышно подбираясь к его креслу. Он чувствует на себе её взгляд, а затем и её руки, осторожно забирающие у него бокал и бумаги. По скрипу половиц он улавливает, что она отошла и чуть поднимает веки, наблюдая сквозь ресницы, как она раскладывает его вещи на журнальном столике.

На Сансе, незнакомое Мизинцу, длинное платье, обшитое бисером, что при свете огня отливает янтарем. Наверно, это над ним она трудилась несколько недель и сейчас захотела похвастаться. Теперь ему совестно, что он не ответил ей ранее, надо было откликнуться и похвалить. Шьет она и впрямь хорошо.

Развернувшись, девушка вновь подходит к мужчине, нависая над креслом. Санса так близко, что Петир может уловить аромат её шампуня и лимонной жвачки, услышать её дыхание, ощутить тепло её кожи. По его венам словно пробегает жидкий огонь, заставляя пульс стучать быстрее. То ли он слишком много выпил, то ли разомлел от огня, но сейчас Пересмешник до дрожи желает, чтобы она поцеловала его, а ему хватило безумия ответить. А потом крепко прижать её к себе, обнять и усадить на колени, зарываясь лицом в её рыжие кудри. Но Санса только поправляет на нем плед, и тихо выходит за дверь.

 

***

  
— Подумать только, мои любимые бокалы из венецианского стекла, — раздосадовано бормочет Петир, наблюдая, как Гретчель уносит в совке блестящее крошево. — Не могла выбрать набор похуже? От Лизы остались перламутровые сервизы с рыбками, разбей их. Я тебе даже спасибо скажу.

— Вычти из моих карманных денег. — Девчонке еще хватает наглости дерзить. — Но если я еще раз услышу о Гаррольде Хардинге, то расколочу в твоем доме все, что не приколочено.

Закатив глаза, он берет её за руку и ведет вниз, к себе в кабинет. Подальше от тех гостей, что еще не разъехались.

— Милое дитя, приглашение в кино, это не приглашение к алтарю.

— Мне хватило и одного похода в боулинг. Твой Гарри смотрел на мою грудь чаще, чем на дорожку.

— Тогда обрати внимание на Лина Корбрея, как я знаю, его женские прелести не интересуют вовсе.

То, что его шутка неудачна, Мизинец осознает, поймав гневный взгляд своей воспитанницы. Отпихнув его, она подбегает к окну, повернувшись спиной. Он не должен потакать её выходкам, однако накопившееся раздражение слетает с него, как шелуха, когда он слышит тихий всхлип.

— Санса?

Петир подходит ближе, но она не реагирует. Брови сдвинуты, губы сжаты в нитку, глаза подозрительно блестят. Мизинец искренне не понимает, чем вызвана такая реакция. Юная леди Старк могла быть резкой, сердитой, упрямой и вспыльчивой, но её слез он не видел уже давно.

— Ты так хочешь избавиться от меня? — Холодом её тона можно убить.

— Что…с чего ты взяла? — Абсурдность заданного вопроса столь велика, что мужчина не сразу подбирает слова.

— А зачем тогда все это?! — Санса повышает тон, впиваясь в собеседника гневным взглядом. — У тебя теперь на каждом приеме обязательно присутствует избалованный сынок кого-то из твоих партнеров, желающий отвести меня, то ли в кино, то ли сразу в постель! И только я избавляюсь от одного, как ты приглашаешь следующего, еще хуже! Если бы Болтонов не посадили, не сомневаюсь, ты бы и их позвал!

Она срывается на крик, но из-за подступающей истерики, разобрать слова девушки уже невозможно. Да Петир и не собирается. Вместо этого, он берет её за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе, не оставляя попыток вырваться и убежать. Санса пробует сопротивляться, но её хватка быстро слабеет, и вот уже она обнимает его в ответ, утыкаясь разгоряченным лбом в его ключицу. Её слезы пропитывают мужскую рубашку насквозь, заставляя сердце Петира болезненно сжиматься при каждом услышанном всхлипе.

— Тише, тише, девочка моя… Успокойся, моя милая, моя хорошая, все хорошо, я с тобой.

Он бормочет ласковые утешения, невесомо поглаживая напряженные плечи. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем Бейлиш чувствует, что дыхание Сансы выровнялось, а тело перестало напоминать соляной столб.

Очень осторожно, он отстраняет её от себя, ровно настолько, чтобы видеть её лицо. Санса в последний раз шмыгает носом и поднимает на него взгляд, в котором уже нет былой ярости. Только усталость, смешанная с бессильным отчаянием. Словно не было последних лет, и перед ним стоит прежний волчонок, затравленный людским предательством и готовый снова бежать.

— Санса, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. — Мужчина берет её руки в свои. — Клянусь, я не желал избавиться от тебя. И никогда этого не сделаю. Я просто не подумал, что ты воспримешь эти знакомства с мальчиками так серьезно. Прошу, поверь мне, меньше всего я хочу, чтобы ты покинула наш дом.

Последняя фраза служит откровением и для него самого. Честное признание, от которого он так долго бежал. И от этого на душе как будто светлеет.

— Поцелуй меня, Петир.

То ли просьба, то ли приказ. Мизинец послушно прижимается губами к её лбу, который тут же нахмуривается.

— Не так.

Поцелуй в левую щеку.

— Нет.

В правую.

— Ты издеваешься?

Мужчина улыбается.

— Тогда покажи, как надо.

И Санса показывает, неумело притягивая его за воротник. Инициатором следующего поцелуя выступает уже Петир, затем вновь она, а потом они оба сбиваются со счета и забывают о времени, не в силах оторваться друг от друга.

_— Это неправильно…_   
_— Если это неправильно, почему это так хорошо?_

 

***

  
В середине августа, солнце наконец-то добирается до Ирландии и напоминает, что на календаре еще лето. В один из таких теплых дней, Санса просит Петира отложить работу и устроить пикник. Мужчине не слишком нравится идея сидеть на траве и обедать сэндвичами, отбиваясь от насекомых, но ему уже давно не удавалось переспорить Сансу. В конце концов, у него и здесь есть неоконченные дела.

— Посмотри, теперь ровно?

Девушка прищуривается.

— Мне кажется, эта изгородь была ровной еще до того, как ты начал её стричь.

Петир закатывает глаза.

— Ты совершенно не разбираешься в пропорциях. Также как и Олливар.

— Тогда уволь его, и занимайся своим садиком сам.

Из груди мужчины вырывается короткий смешок.

— Площадь этого «садика» больше площади особняка, смею напомнить. А у меня есть и основная работа. Хотя когда я трудился садовником у твоего деда, то умудрялся содержать в порядке всю аллею Риверрана. Поэтому, лучше буду время от времени исправлять огрехи этого дурака. Все равно, предыдущие садовники справлялись еще хуже.

Повозившись еще немного с секатором, Петир возвращается на покрывало, положив голову на колени юной леди. Санса тут же откладывает книгу, и запускает пальцы в его густые волосы, ласково перебирая их, подолгу задерживаясь на седеющих висках.

— Бедный, бедный умница Бейлиш, его окружают одни дураки.

— Ну не только. Есть и одна сообразительная особа, с острым язычком и вздорным характером.

— Ты что, Роз имеешь в виду?

— Хм, похоже, я поторопился, воздав хвалу твоей сообразительности.

Санса шутливо пихает его коленом. Мизинец улыбается и ловит её руку, поднося к своим губам.

— Прошу, не злитесь, прекрасная дама.

— Тебе повезло, прекрасная дама сегодня великодушна. И кстати, это она и следит за домом и прислугой, пока хозяин сутками не выходит из кабинета, убивая себя трудоголизмом.

— С такой воспитанницей и жена не нужна.

— А вот здесь ты ошибаешься.

Мужчина вопросительно приподнимает бровь и садится напротив, с нежной насмешкой изучая лицо рыжеволосой нимфы. Санса не выдерживает первой и увлекает Пересмешника в долгий поцелуй, не оставляя ему иного пути, кроме как подчиниться.

За последние недели они практически стерли ту зыбкую грань приличий и нравственности, сохраняемую Петиром не один год. Потраченных трудов, конечно, жаль, но нежность Сансы служит неплохой компенсацией. Он целует её каждый день и каждый вечер и мог бы каждую ночь, если бы остатки совести не просыпались в самый неподходящий момент, призывая остановиться. Еще недавно, он не мог представить, что позволит себе так беззастенчиво ласкать 16-летнюю девочку, и главное, что она сама будет инициатором их близости, норовя каждый раз зайти дальше. Вот и сейчас, её пальцы, как бы невзначай, поглаживают его бедро сквозь тонкую ткань брюк.

Тяжело выдыхая, Мизинец разрывает поцелуй, с сожалением произнося:

— Я должен ехать в Дублин.

Улыбка Сансы немедленно гаснет.

— Надолго?

— Боюсь, да. Приближается ревизия, и мне надо удостовериться, что Лотор поддерживает порядок.

— А телефонного звонка не достаточно?

— По телефону можно сказать все, что угодно, в том числе и ложь. Мои же собственные глаза никогда не лгут.

— Я тебя дождусь.

— Не стоит, милая. — Петир поднимается с земли, протягивая Сансе руку, которую та демонстративно игнорирует. — Я планирую посетить все свои кабаре и пабы, это может затянуться. Возможно, мне придется заночевать на городской квартире, но я обязательно вернусь к завтраку. Тебе что-нибудь привезти? Хочешь лимонных пирожных из той кондитерской на Графтон-стрит?

— Ты главное себя не забудь привести. А то опять пропадешь на неделю, или уедешь в Лондон, забыв позвонить. — Насупленная Санса так и не берет его за руку, пока они идут обратно в особняк, и, прощаясь с ним у машины лишь сухо целует в щеку.

 

***

  
В отличие от его воспитанницы, городская суета более благосклонна к Мизинцу. Лотор Брюн исправно ведет бухгалтерию, потому, Петир успевает освободиться не слишком поздно. Потратив еще час на дорогу, он прибывает домой, с грустью отмечая, что в окнах Сансы царит темнота. Его досада усиливается, когда и дверь её спальни оказывается закрыта. Это случается только, когда она обижена. Надо было купить две коробки пирожных.

Вздохнув, мужчина поднимается к себе, отгоняя мрачные мысли. И первое, что бросается ему в глаза, когда зажигается свет в спальне, это лежащая в его постели Санса Старк, чью наготу едва прикрывает его же рубашка. Дверь за спиной захлопывается слишком громко, отчего сон слетает с незваной гостьи.

— Где я… Ой, Петир, ты вернулся?

— А ты решила, что я пропал навсегда, и потому уже приватизировала мои вещи? — Мужчина непринужденно раскрывает шкаф, отыскивая плечики для одежды.

— Нет, что ты! — Девушка смущенно опускает глаза. — Просто когда ты уехал, я решила, что была слишком резка за обедом. Я хотела дождаться тебя и извиниться! А ты все не приезжал, и я решила, ты остановился в городе, и… И вот.

Санса хочет казаться смелой и соблазнительной, но кровь предательски приливает к лицу, когда вслед за пиджаком, лорд Бейлиш снимает рубашку, оставшись в одной майке. Знала бы она, каких трудов мужчине стоит сохранять внешнее спокойствие, подавляя мелкую дрожь.

Он садится на край постели, Санса подтягивается ближе. Её щеки пылают, волосы растрепались, а на рубашке не застегнуты две верхние пуговицы.

— Знаешь, а на тебе она смотрится лучше.

Он ждет, когда же голос возьмет его совесть, но видимо уже слишком поздно, и она спит. Сейчас им верховодит только сердце и призыв следовать инстинктам, поддасться соблазну. Поэтому лорду Бейлишу не остается ничего иного, кроме как поцеловать свою ночную гостью, усадив к себе на колени. Он нарастающего желания становится больно, а когда ладони девушки забираются под майку, слабо царапая грудь ногтями, хочется завыть.

Неожиданно он отрывается от её губ и встает с кровати.

— Петир, — рассеянно шепчет Санса. — Я, я что-то не так сделала? Мне уйти? Или ты сам хочешь…

Она замолкает на полуслове, увидев, как поворачивается ключ в замке. Улыбка Мизинца это последнее, что она видит, прежде чем выключается свет. Дальше остается только его голос, дурманящий мысли, пока пальцы ловко расправляются с одеждой.

— Завтра приходит горничная, лучше будет, если дверь нашей спальни останется для неё закрытой. Ты не возражаешь, милая?

Свое согласие Санса выражает ему отнюдь не словами.


End file.
